


FINDING LOVE

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: was thinking, how about Alex meets someone that is your average blue collar worker. Ellie Zapf is in her older twenties, blonde hair, blue eyes and works at the deo as a secretary. She has no combat training, she types up and files the paperwork that our heroes make throughout the week. after all, they are still a government entity that has to keep records. but she does have to own a convertible and an Indian chieftain motorcycle.





	1. Ellie's routine

Ellie always woke up before her alarm would go off at 5 am. Coffee was always the first thing she would grab for, it's what got her going. Then it was shower and dress time. And she did all of this in about an hour. Then she would make sure that her cat Mrs. pepper had food and water. And by the time she got out of the door, she also would have decided if she drives her convertible or her chieftain Indian motorcycle. And apparently, it was a motorcycle day. She had moved to National city about four months ago. Her promotion came as a surprise to her, for she was not your normal secretary. She only liked wearing pantsuits or jeans to work. The only time she wore dresses was if she had to go to family or work functions. She had to confess though that she was very excited about working at the DEO. She liked to think that even though she was not on the front lines fighting with the agents and Supergirl, that through her work she was doing a small part in fighting the bad guys. Boy did she ever have to sign a bunch of papers, because of the DEO being a secret government agency. Anything she saw or heard of her new work was not to be talked to anyone or you would find yourself in lifelong jail. So when she found out that Supergirls secret identity was one of Nationals city's most famous reporters, ie Kara Danvers, the only one she told was Mrs. pepper. it only took her about thirty minutes to go to work. She parked her motorcycle, got her backpack and went into the elevator. The only thing about the elevator was that it took a little bit to get to her floor. She had her own office. She put up her backpack, started her coffee machine, sat down and started with her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie prided herself on being an easy going person, but agent Alex Danvers sure was testing that resolve. Agent Danvers was second in command to Hank Henshaw and also Supergirls adoptive sister, but it sure did not help with her reports. She still was missing two of them and after emailing her that she really needed them, she still hadn't gotten them. So Danvers left her no choice but to make her ineligible to go on missions. Ellie had done that yesterday. Well, apparently it had not gone over to well with her, because the agent left an email that she would be first thing in Ellie's office to discuss the manner. Ellie was checking a report when said Agent walked into her office without knocking. "Are you the one keeping me from going on missions?" Ellie looked at her with a smile. "I will let you know, as soon as you leave my office, close the door, knock on it, wait for me to tell you to come in. I will then greet you and then you can ask me that question again." Alex looked at her speechless. She turned around, walked out, closed said door, and knocked on it. "Please come in." Alex opened the door and came in. "Good morning Agent Danvers. How are you today?" "Good morning Miss Zapf. I am doing well, and you?" "Fine, thank you. I received your email. Yes, I am the one that put you on hold for missions. I have several times emailed you that I needed those two reports and you apparently kept ignoring my emails, so that was one of the options I had left. I just need you to get those two reports to me, let's say by the end of the week, and meanwhile, I will put you off the hold. But if I don't get them by the end of the week, I will do something more drastic Agent." So far Alex hadn't said a word, because seriously who was this woman. She was cute, but very assertive too. "Tell you what, I will have it to you by tomorrow." "That sounds perfect Agent Danvers, thank you." And with that Alex said her goodbyes and left. So when Ellie came the next day to her office she found two folders outside her door. She picked them up and went inside her office. She started her coffee machine, sat down in her seat and opened the folders. Apparently, Agent Danvers thought she was being funny, but inside the folders where the two mission reports all typed up. Usually, the agents would type up their reports on their computers and sent them in. Well, Agent Danvers, two can play that game, and Ellie preceded to spellcheck and grammar check the reports. It took her about an hour, but she did find some errors which she marked with a red ink pen. She so was going to deliver the folders to Agent Danvers in person with a big smile on her face. She had only been once in the command center, but she was going to enjoy bringing Alex her folders in front of everyone. And with that, she headed to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder whats going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie went out of the elevator and headed straight for the ops table where Alex, Kara, Jonnz, and Winn were having a discussion. Winn was talking when he saw Ellie approaching. "So I can have that fixed up in about an hour.....who is that?" Winn was pointing at her when she stopped directly in front of Alex. "Agent Danvers, I have your reports for you. Even though they are complete, I need you to fix your grammar mistakes. When you have done that, I will gladly accept your reports." And with that Ellie handed the reports to Alex and preceded to walk off. Alex turned around. "Now just hold on a minute there." Ellie stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked at Alex with a smile. "Yes, Agent Danvers?" "What, who do you think you are?" "Let me see. Either I am your worst nightmare, or I can go back to being non-existent in your life. All you need to do is give me my reports back with no errors and I will be the later." Kara and Winn could hardly contain themselves from laughing. Jonnz just was standing there with a raised eyebrow looking at his second in command. Ellie started walking away again, with Alex just standing there looking dumb. Alex started following Ellie when all of a sudden Alex screamed out her name. Ellie stopped again, turned around when she saw Alex running at her and tackling her to the ground. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Is all you could hear Ellie screaming when Alex tackled her. "Get off off me Agent." "Is that any way to talk to the person that just saved your life, Miss Zapf?" Alex said. "What do you mean, saved my life?" Alex cranked her head to where they had stood before she tackled Ellie. In the spot where they had stood a light fixture was in its place smashed to a thousand pieces. Alex helped her up. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine. But don't think that is going to get you out of fixing your reports." And with that Ellie left for the elevator to go back to her office. Kara went to where Alex was standing. "Are you okay?" "Ja, I am fine. That woman is one piece of work." "But she does seem to have some moxy." Kara exclaimed. "I think you better get that report done Alex, or I think she will definitely make good on her threat about being a nightmare." "Oh, I don't know, it might be fun to mess with her some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ball is in alexs court. what will she do?


End file.
